Para cantar, amar, llorar y ¿matar?
by Rosihyuuga
Summary: Capítulo 1. Corre. Un hermoso sábado pretendía ser de descanso hasta que se entera que el amor de su vida se marcha para siempre. Cuando borro aquellos ojos temerosos, Sin tiempo de parar, te lo confesare. SERIE DE SONG-FICS. Una canción es capaz de todo: porque cantas, te enamoras, sufres y quieres matar al desgraciado.


**Aclaración:** Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**~Para cantar, amar, llorar y ¿matar?~**

**..**

**..**

Las canciones a veces son el reflejo exacto de nuestras emociones y situaciones. Una canción es capaz… de hacerte cantar a los cuatro vientos, amar con locura, llorar por un gran dolor y ¿matar? Esta serie de song fics pretende demostrarlo. Yo diría que una canción dice más que las palabras.

Porque cantas, te enamoras, sufres y quieres matar al desgraciado.

**Serie de Song Fics **

**Aclaración: Universo Alterno**

**Canción: ****Run**** de ****Younha**

* * *

**..**

**..**

**Capítulo 1. Corre**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Ese día era simplemente… hermoso. Un maravilloso sábado para dormir hasta tarde. No era una persona holgazana pero en serio que necesitaba un buen descanso después de semejante semana de estudio. Los exámenes finales habían concluido y además de ser sábado eran el inicio de las vacaciones. POR FIN.

Acostumbrada a despertarse temprano abrió los ojos a las seis treinta, incluso antes de la hora de su acostumbrada alarma de despertador. Pero no había más prisas, ni miedos. Hoy iba a ser diferente, se abrazó de su almohada y sonrió imaginando que se trataba de cierta persona.

Respiro hondo recordando todo. El día anterior lo había pasado tan bien a su lado. Si tan solo fuera un poco más valiente. Pero no importaba nada más pues en estas vacaciones estarías más tiempo a su lado. Cerro de nuevo los ojos para dormir, y con un poco de suerte soñaría de nuevo con…

―¡Hinata sama!

Su querido primo se encargó de despertarla de su segundo hermoso y dulce sueño al lado de…

―Buenos días, Neji-niisan ―saludo desde la cama, no quería levantarse por nada del mundo.

―Ha pasado algo grave, lamento informarle tan temprano.

Enseguida se levantó de su cama a atender.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntaba tallándose los ojos, sentía que le pesaban demasiado.

―Naruto llamó

La sola mención del susodicho hizo que terminara de abrir los ojos sorprendida. Despidiéndose… ¿despidiéndose? Pensó aun adormilada. ¡Despidiéndose!

―Dijo que se va de Japón, probablemente nunca volverá.

― ¿Qué?

Neji se marchó dejándola sola, estaba demasiado impactada. Pero la sola imagen de la escuela sin él, sin sus sonrisas. No podría vivir.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió de su casa. Tenía que llegar, no iba a permitir que la persona que más amaba se fuera de su lado. A pesar de que no quería llorar en su rostro ya resbalaban unas cuantas lágrimas, era demasiado para ella no volver a verlo jamás.

_Mi aliento aumenta cuando mis pasos cesan_

_A veces, se enreda cuando mi aliento para_

_La olvidada tristeza se precipita en mí_

_Las lágrimas brotan sin darme oportunidad de retenerlas_

Recordaba esa canción perfectamente, la escuchaba en su cabeza claramente. Ya estaba decidido, gracias a esa canción tendría el suficiente valor. Aunque él se fuera y ella no pudiera hacer nada para que se quedara esperaba que sus últimas palabras fueran un buen recuerdo para él.

_Tiempo, por favor avanza un poco más rápido_

_Con una cálida luz, cúbreme por favor_

_Llévame hacia un brillante mañana_

_Donde pueda volar más lejos que nadie más_

Con una gran sonrisa siguió corriendo ahora más rápido, debía llegar lo antes posible. Él se había ganado una gran parte de su corazón. Por eso ya no tenía miedo al rechazo, se lo diría. Por lo menos así nadie diría que fue una cobarde.

_Estoy cantándote a ti_

_Con una gran voz, frente a ti_

_Quiero estar contigo hasta siempre_

_Te quiero a ti, la única persona en el mundo_

_Te amare tanto como tú esperes_

Ya había corrido varias calles solo faltaban un par más y lo vería. Los nervios la traicionaban y sentía desfallecer pero no había marcha atrás. Estaba tan cerca que podía ver la casa. Lo había logrado, observo el vecindario; estaba totalmente desierto.

En seguida recordó que aún era muy temprano. Gracias a eso no habría gente y sería más fácil para ella. Pero su felicidad no duro mucho al observar cuando la cochera se abría y salía el auto repleto, maletas incluso en la parte de arriba. Era todo cierto.

_Relaje mis tensos hombros una vez más_

_Aferro sobre mí una vez disperso corazón, una vez más_

_Cuando borro aquellos ojos temerosos_

_Sin tiempo de parar, te lo confesare_

Solo faltaba una calle, escasos metros para llegar. Pero le parecía un kilómetro. Sus piernas fallaban. Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir corriendo. Las lágrimas eran aún más dolorosas ahora. No podía estar pasando esto.

_Tiempo, por favor avanza un poco más rápido_

_Tómame y vuela muy lejos_

_Llévame hacia un brillante cielo_

_Donde pueda volar más lejos que nadie más_

La tristeza la embargó por completo al llegar frente a la casa y ver que el auto ya se iba. Lo llamó con toda su fuerza tratando de que la escuchara. Respiro aliviada al ver que se detenía y se abría la puerta de atrás. Se secó las lágrimas y se puso de pie, no quería darle esa imagen como la última que tuviera de ella.

Él bajó algo confundido, la voz de Hinata le pareció triste.

―Hinata, ¿qué pasa?

―No te puedes ir, tú no me puedes dejar. Naruto kun…

_Estoy cantándote a ti_

_Con una gran voz, frente a ti_

_Quiero estar contigo hasta siempre_

_Te quiero a ti, la única persona en el mundo_

_Te amare tanto como tú esperes_

Naruto se acercó y le toco la frente, ¿estaría enferma? Su rostro estaba demasiado rojo. Al igual que sus ojos.

― ¿De qué hablas?

―No te puedes ir de Japón, porque yo… yo a ti…

_Porque te amo (ahora todo mi dolor)_

_Porque te amo (está bien porque estoy contigo)_

A pesar de cuanto lo había imaginado antes, lo había soñado, cantado. No era nada fácil teniéndolo enfrente con esa mirada. Esa una sensación horrible. Estaba haciendo semejante ridículo. Incluso le era difícil tragar saliva. O articular una simple palabra.

Naruto continuaba mirándola tan profundamente hasta que su semblante se tornó en una sonrisa y a continuación una risa tan fuerte que le calaba en los huesos. Lo que parecía un sueño se transformó en una pesadilla, la más horrible de todas. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella?

― ¿Irme de Japón? ¿Quién te dijo eso?

―Yo lo escuché de mi primo.

―Solo le dije a Neji que me iba de campamento por una semana. Vaya que exageró. Llamé a tu casa pero no me contestaste sino él.

Se quedó petrificada, no podía creer lo que escuchaba y ni lo que estuvo punto de hacer.

―Gracias por venir a despedirte, eres tan dulce. Por eso te traeré un bonito recuerdo.

Al notar que tenía la mirada perdida y no contestaba se preocupó.

― ¿Estas bien?

―Oh, sí. Pues… que tengas un buen viaje.

―Claro, que pases unas lindas vacaciones. Adiós―la envolvió en sus brazos para luego besarle una mejilla. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las estrechó con cariño. Realmente la apreciaba. Deshizo el agarre para luego agitar una mano en el aire despidiéndose.

_Toma mi mano hasta el final de este frió y oscuro camino_

_Haz magia sobre mis vagos recuerdos y dame tu mano_

El auto ya había desaparecido de su vista y continuaba agitando su mano despidiéndose de él sintiéndose tan estúpida.

Aho~ aho~ aho ~

Solo había conseguido comportarse como la chica rara, otra vez. Aunque con cierta persona podía descargar su furia, lástima que ella no era para nada una persona ni vengativa ni violenta.

¿Qué pensaría Naruto de ella?

Lanzo un largo suspiro decepcionada de sí misma. Alzo el rostro y empezó a caminar hacia su casa.

Aunque no todo había salido mal, esa despedida se había sentido tan bien; irónicamente. Se mostró tan cariñoso con ella. Y su corazón se llenaba de esperanzas una vez más. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a cantar lentamente.

_¨Estoy cantándote a ti_

_Con una gran voz, frente a ti_

_Quiero estar contigo hasta siempre_

_Te quiero a ti, la única persona en el mundo_

_Te amare tanto como tú esperes_

_Porque te amo (está bien porque estoy contigo)_

_Porque te amo¨_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

* * *

Y hasta aquí mi primer serie de song-fics. Espero que les haya agradado. Solo para aclarar estos serán auto-conclusivos. En diferentes mundos alternativos así como adaptaciones. Espero sorprenderlos muy pronto, jeje. Y con respecto a mis otros fanfics, no se preocupen jamás los abandonare!

El primero de la serie fue **Run** de **Younha **que se ha convertido en una de mis más grandes favoritas y la numero uno para mí de esta talentosa cantante. La canción y el video han sido tan buenos que incluso hace poco salió una nueva versión para todos los que somos fans. El video se aleja bastante de lo que esta acostumbrado en el k-pop, por eso vale mucho la pena que le echen un vistazo en su versión de Supersonic (2012) y en Subsonic (2013)

Si tienen una canción que sea bien cursi, romántica o divertida sobre el amor, claro no duden en recomendarla y tal vez alguna podría formar parte de esta serie. Y se las dedicaría con mucho gusto. También tengo una pequeña dinámica para los que se tomen un momento en leer. Pondré un párrafo de la próxima canción que utilizara y a la persona que adivine le dedicare el capítulo.

_En la orilla de la tristeza_

_Se dice que hay una sonrisa_

_Y cuando lleguemos allí_

_¿Qué nos esperara?_

PD: Las canciones son en español, inglés, coreano, japonés xD, como se darán cuenta yo solo utilizare sus traducciones al español :3 suerte!


End file.
